


Sukiyaki

by IrisClou



Series: Sensei Squared [Kaka/Iru/Tsu] [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, MINATO DOES HIS BEST OKAY I LOVE HIM SO GODDAMN MUCH, Mutual Pining, baby iruka and kakashi also take a bath its FUCKING PRECIOUS, bc im broke, can you guess who it is, fuck proofreading we die like shinobi, goooood ol konoha homophobia ya feel, i really dont know how to tag this because its just. its fluffy with some gay angst, listen if this isnt the cutest thing youve read today send me your paypal ill give you a dollar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: A two (and a half, he'd remind you!) year old Iruka decides to go out on an adventure without telling his parents.Chaos ensues, but the boy knows to go to "Kawashi's" house if he ever gets lost.bonus: the dads have a bit of a secret





	Sukiyaki

**Author's Note:**

> "The lyrics tell the story of a man who looks up and whistles while he is walking so that his tears won't fall. The verses of the song describe his memories and feelings.  
> The title Sukiyaki, a Japanese hot pot dish, has nothing to do with the lyrics or the meaning of the song; the word served the purpose only because it was short, catchy, recognizably Japanese, and more familiar to most English speakers."

Kohari looked up from folding the laundry Ikkaku had brought inside from the clothesline. 

 

Her usual sunny expression grew stormy.

 

"...Have you seen Iruka lately?" 

 

**\--**

[ **[SUKIYAKI | KYU SAKAMOTO]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C35DrtPlUbc)

Iruka's hackneyed steps were light as he walked in time to the beat of the song that played from his father's pocket radio, the little box on a leather strap that swung against the boy's hip rhythmically. 

 

He didn't know the lyrics very well, but he certainly knew the chorus. So he cheerily yelled what he knew and made up the rest between hums. And when the song stopped, he did too. 

 

Townsfolk would pause mid stride to watch the little boy come to an abrupt halt and plop down on the dirt road, popping out the cassette to look at it in pudgy hands before pushing it back in and hitting rewind. He watched the spools reel backwards with intent, and when a familiar click hit his ears, he slammed down the play button. Once the crackles turned to whistles, he got back up, brushed his rump off and went on his way. 

 

Most of the townsfolk chuckled and shook their heads while others muttered about parental irresponsibility. 

 

Iruka didn't really have a plan on where to go. He just knew all adventurers had three things:

 

A map, a weapon, and most importantly - a snack. 

 

He had a drawing of a smiling seal from his favorite coloring book, a stick with some leaves on it (lucky!) And one of his mother's homemade red bean buns -- his father's favorite. So as far as he was concerned, he was all set. 

 

Iruka waved the stick from side to side as he marched onward, warding off all evil spirits that may try to steal his map or worse...his lunch. 

 

He knew he had to find a safe place to eat - adventurers didn't eat in the middle of a road. Too dangerous. But he was also very, very hungry. 

 

The summer air was sweet, and clouds floated lazily in the ocean of sky, just as aimless as his journey was. They urged him on, and cicadas sang the theme of his grand quest for…something. He hadn't decided what he was traveling for. Maybe treasure or a castle in a hidden land? The boy didn't worry too much. He figured it'd come to him eventually. 

 

Iruka followed a wayward dragonfly for a while, chasing after it like it was a real dragon. But he couldn't catch it. 

 

He wasn't too upset, considering. He decided it hadn't been his favorite color, and therefore was bad luck anyway. 

 

His little feet began to ache a bit, so he cast his gaze around, tiny hand shielding his eyes like a visor. Adventurers needed a place to set up camp. A shady tree over a little grassy patch on the edge of the park was spied, and he trotted over, sitting down against the trunk. 

 

With a sigh, Iruka took out the red bean bun and began to chow down. But on his second bite, he knew his mother would scold him for dirty hands. He gazed sadly down at his lunch, and put it back in his adventurer's pouch in search for something to wash his hands with. 

 

The park had a little water pump, and he waited his turn in line for an adult to pull it down for him. 

 

It was okay. Sometimes Adventurers needed help from giants. Or grown-ups. 

 

Now that his hands were clean, he returned to his little spot under the tree and eagerly went to finish his bun. He gleefully licked his fingers of the remaining red paste before wiping them on his overalls. 

 

Iruka hiccuped, then yawned. It was a little past noon, the sun just barely skimming the highest trees of the forest. It was time for his nap.

 

Even brave adventurers needed naps. That's what Papa said. But the boy always wondered why he never took any himself. It seemed as though his father was always working. 

 

Oh well! 

 

He was too sleepy to think any harder on it. 

 

Iruka knew he needed to find some place to sleep that was protected from the elements and hungry monsters. He briefly wondered where he could forage for some more red bean buns.

 

After a little while of wandering, he found a secluded grove of trees past the park, and spotted a roundish hedgerow. The boy cried out in delight at such a lucky find, and hastily pushed his way into the bushes. There was a perfect amount of room for him to flop down and sleep. 

 

Iruka let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes, setting out his pouch to rest his head on, and pulling out his most treasured belonging, Mr. Flippers, the stuffed dolphin. Considering the boy was only two (and a half, he'd remind you adamantly) the handmade plush had yet to see better days. However, it had already seen a well loved and raggedy future in its beady black eyes.

 

The child quickly snuggled up to the toy after giving it a gentle kiss on its snout. Now he was  _ definitely  _ protected. His father told him that dolphins were the strongest of all swimmers, and loved their families more than anything. That's why he was named after one. 

 

Iruka closed his eyes and swiftly drifted off to the cassette tape as the sound dwindled away into the wind and whine of cicadas. 

 

\--

 

Kohari was frantic now. It was almost evening, and her and Ikkaku raced around town, asking every shopkeeper if they'd seen their baby. 

 

Most shook their head, only a few saying they'd seen him in passing. 

 

His wife turned to him, cheeks flushed, tears in her eyes. 

 

"Ikkaku…" She gasped, knuckles white as her fingers clasped in between his. 

 

His eyes were set on the horizon. 

 

"He's not stupid, darling. If he gets scared, he'll ask for help. We have to trust we've taught him well in the meantime." His dark gaze was stern, but it was reassuring. 

 

Kohari stared at him for a moment, before pulling away and suddenly slapping his jaw. 

 

"You idiot! He's just a baby! What if someone snatches him up!?" The young woman was bristled, fists curled tightly. "I don't care  _ what  _ you've taught him. We took our eyes off him just for fifteen minutes, and that could be the last we ever saw of him!"

 

Ikkaku blinked, wide eyed, his cheek still stinging. 

 

"Kohari…" 

 

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather trust myself than a two year old." She huffed, and turned away. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." 

 

Ikkaku nodded once, a bit deflated. 

 

He trusted his wife  _ and  _ his son's common sense. Why couldn't it be the other way around? 

 

\--

 

"Iruka?" Minato cocked his head, seeing one sandal sticking out from a cluster of bushes. It had his name scrawled on the bottom of the rubber in blue marker. 

 

The blond jonin padded over to the foliage and parted some of the branches, peering in. 

 

Curled up under the shimmering speckles of waning sunlight lay a young boy, his summer-light auburn hair tied back in a tiny ponytail -- just like his father.

 

Minato couldn't help but grin. What a cute kid, with his rose cheeks buried into what must have been his favorite stuffed animal. 

 

Oh, but his poor parents must be worried sick over him.

 

The jonin chuckled, and reached in to carefully pick up the boy, hoisting him into a tender hug. He was so sleepy, he barely even made a squeak of complaint, clutching Mr. Flippers close. 

 

Once Minato had plucked the rest of the boy's belongings off the ground, he gently bounced him. 

 

He wondered for a brief moment what it'd be like to have a son of his own. There was something...so fulfilling, having this warm little thing flopped up against his chest and drooling on his shoulder. The young man couldn't help but smile, blushing a bit as his heart skipped a beat at the thought. 

 

Well,  _ maybe _ it'd become a reality if Kushina would  _ notice  _ him for more than five minutes at a time. The other week he made himself blue in the face just trying to get her attention. Love certainly made people do stupid things, that was for sure. 

 

Once he had taken a quick inventory, Minato headed out towards the park. 

 

Iruka woke with a start, and once he realized he wasn't where he had fallen asleep, started yelling and kicking at the jonin. 

 

"Hey! Woah, woah!" Minato squawked, holding the wailing child away from him. "It's me! Iruka-chan, look!" 

 

The boy paused his flailing to stare at the young man.

 

Blue eyes and blond hair…

 

"Mamoru!" He cried out, arms reaching, fingers splayed. 

 

Minato felt a bit of swear bead at his temple. 

 

Ikkaku was a good father, he was sure of it. But as far as teaching his kid to remember names...he was absolutely terrible. 

 

"Haha...no, it's Minato." 

 

"Miwato!" 

 

The jonin closed his eyes and sighed, bringing the child back into his arms. He'd never win. 

 

He carefully set the boy down. 

 

"Are you lost?"

 

"No." Iruka stated flatly. "Ad-bench-uring." His hands went straight to his hips as he puffed out his chest. 

 

Minato's face scrunched up as he did his best to force back a laugh.

 

_ Dammit!  _ He was adorable. 

 

"Do your parents know you're adventuring?"

 

"Yeff." 

 

_ God, he had a lisp. This was too much. _

 

"Are you lying?"

 

"Yeff."

 

Minato snorted. 

 

"Alright, well, where were you headed?" 

 

Iruka thought for a moment, twisting from side to side as he did so. 

 

"Mr. Dad's." He decided.

 

The jonin frowned. 

 

_ Mr. Dad?  _ Did he mean his own dad? How...bizarre. 

 

"You mean Mr. Umino?"

 

"No!" Iruka stomped his foot. "Mr. Candy." 

 

Minato was even more confused now. 

 

However, the boy knew the solution. 

 

He dug around in his bag for a little green tin box, and shook it before showing it to the jonin. 

 

"Sakuma drops?" Minato's head tilted as his mind went to work. Dad...Sakuma…

 

"Kawashi!" Iruka yelled, now frustrated that the shinobi didn't understand how simple it was. He'd only met him a few times before -- the blond had come to the house to train with his father a few times, and would often stay for tea and a game of shogi. He seemed nice, and brought him treats every so often...but boy, was he  _ dumb.  _

 

_ Kawashi...Dad...Sakuma… _

 

Minato felt the lantern alight in his mind's eye.

 

"Mr. Hatake? Sakumo?"

 

"Yeff yeff yeff!" Iruka cheered, jumping up and down, waving Mr. Flippers in the air. 

 

Mystery solved, the jonin laughed. 

 

"Let's go to Mr. Hatake's house, and then from there, call your parents, okay? They're probably worried about you." 

 

Iruka just nodded. 

 

\--

  
  


Halfway through their way back, Iruka suddenly stopped, and tugged Minato's hand, face scrunched into a dark pout. 

 

The jonin slowed and raised a brow. 

 

"Hungwy!" The boy demanded. 

 

The blond looked taken aback for a moment before realizing what time it was. 

 

"Oh...right." He sighed, then smiled. "Adventurers need dinner too, right?"

 

"Wight!" Iruka echoed hopefully.

 

Minato shook his head with a smile as he guided the boy towards Ichiraku Ramen down the road. 

 

"Then let's get you something to tide you over, okay?" 

 

\--

 

Iruka cheered and sang along to the ever-crooning man on his radio as the food was cooked, making the chef laugh at Minato's hen pecked expression. 

 

The boy dug in ravenously to his ramen, slurping enthusiastically, as if he'd have it taken away if he didn't eat fast enough. Multiple times he was met with chopsticks over his bowl, Minato's way of telling him to slow down, lest he make himself sick.

 

Once they'd finished and thumped their bulging bellies, they set off once more towards their destination. 

 

They held hands all the way down to the Hatake's house, though the boy grew tired as the sun was cradled along the soft black treeline. Minato easily scooped him onto his shoulders, radio playing at the boy's hip. The jonin was sick of the song now, but it made still him smile. 

 

Sakumo answered the door, brow furrowed, having heard the familiar song playing through the open window. What was Ikkaku doing, paying him a visit at this time of day?

 

However, it wasn't his old friend, but his baby boy -- on top of the shoulders of Konoha's beloved Minato Namikaze. 

 

He nearly jumped back as Iruka hollered "Mr. DAD!" and attempted to scramble off Minato's shoulders to get to his best friend's father. 

 

After a collection of 'oops' and 'sorrys', the boy found himself in Sakumo's arms, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his cheeks, Mr. Flippers still in a deathgrip in his right hand. 

 

The father bid the blond in for dinner, but the jonin simply laughed and explained their earlier 'snack.' Sakumo joined in with a chuckle, bouncing a fat and sleepy Iruka on his hip. 

 

"That's fine." He smiled graciously, "Thank you so much for leading him back here." 

 

The blond grinned. "He's damn smart. He knew  _ exactly  _ where "Mr. Candy" lived."

 

Sakumo let out an ungainly snort.

 

"Lord, it's because I used to give him Sakuma drops to get him to remember my name...but it never worked." He sighed, and bounced a grumbly Iruka, who was playing with his long white ponytail like it was a dog's tail. 

 

Minato took the invite for tea -- but just tea. He wanted to visit Kushina before night fell. 

 

They all settled around the living room, making pleasant conversation as Ashi brought the warm drinks. 

 

"Dog lady!" Iruka pointed at her and she grinned, showing off her fangs. 

 

Sakumo chuckled. "How come he gets to say it, but when I do, you hit me?" 

 

"Because you  _ know  _ better, you idiot." His wife teasingly smacked the back of his head as she passed, causing him to get tea up his nose. 

 

Iruka laughed, then ran off, bare feet slapping against the wooden floor, looking for his favorite playmate. 

 

"He's in the bath, dearie." Ashi called after him. 

 

Once tea was finished, Sakumo rose to his feet with a huff, and made his way to the telephone, dialing his old friend's number. 

 

Minato bid the pair farewell once the phone call was made, a weak grin on his face as Ashi demanded he take some dinner to Kushina. 

 

"If you're going to court her, she needs to plump up before the baby arrives." She said nonchalantly.

 

The blond jonin's face burned bright pink. 

 

"S-sure…" He mumbled, waving goodbye to Sakumo, who returned the gesture, beaming. 

 

\--

 

"Yes, he's right here, safe and sound." Sakumo churred into the receiver. "Really, Ikkaku...you're so foolish. I'll never get tired of it." He scolded gently. 

 

"So, he's okay? Not hurt?" Kohari's worried tone was distant.

 

"Yes, yes...just fine." Ikkaku reassured her. 

 

"Thank goodness…"

 

\--

 

Iruka burst into the wash room, nearly slipping on the floor. 

 

Kakashi, who had been shoulders deep and soaking peacefully in the tub, suddenly stood up, covering himself with a washcloth, gray eyes wide with alarm at the intruder.

 

"It's me, Kawashi!" Iruka yelled, mid strip, but fell into the bath with half his clothes still on. 

 

The older boy quickly grabbed the toddler and tried to haul him up. But with his overalls still on, he was too heavy, and they both fell back with a splash. 

 

Kakashi managed to pull him into his lap, rubbing away salty tears, and helped undo the clasps so he could take off his clothes. He watched with curious gray eyes as Iruka happily played about in the water, not a care in the world. 

 

"Mr. Fipper wanna swim!" The little one cried joyfully, grabbing his poor stuffed animal and dunking it into the water. He then tossed it at Kakashi, who caught it, a smile curling his lips. 

 

Soon, both boys were wrestling and playing in the water, splashing soap everywhere. Iruka seemed to have boundless energy in the bath, but when he finally settled down, Kakashi took it upon himself to pull the boy into his lap, and wash his hair. He giggled as Iruka dipped down to blow bubbles while his friend threaded sweet smelling shampoo through his thick locks. 

 

They took turns scrubbing each other down, Iruka pouting over how tall Kakashi was in comparison. He more or less smashed the pouf against his friend rather than scrubbed, which made the older boy laugh out loud. He gently took the soapy pouf and tenderly rubbed the younger down, making sure to be thorough, just like his father taught him. 

 

"Butt!" Iruka yelled, giggling, and Kakashi complied, patting his rear, face screwed up as he tried to hold back a snicker himself. 

 

The toddler repeated it a couple more times, making himself laugh at how funny the word was. 

 

Iruka danced a bit, stomping his feet as Kakashi poured the pail of water over him to rinse him off, before doing the same to himself.  

  
  


The older boy helped towel off the younger, trying to lift him up in his arms to carry, but failing with a laugh. He was so much heavier than he was last year. 

 

~~BITCH MAKES CHUUNIN NEXT YEAR, CANT EVEN LIFT A THIRTY POUND BABY~~

 

Iruka escaped the toweling and bolted with a gleeful squeal, dashing out on all fours, before alternating with a stumbling run.

 

Kakashi went to chase after him to scold him, towel hiked up around his waist. 

 

The squeals turned into a giddy screech as Sakumo skillfully snatched the naked boy up in his strong hands, spinning him around in the air before wrapping him up in a warm hug. 

 

He smiled down at his son, who stared up at him with wide gray eyes, spindly like a fawn under the towel. 

 

"Thank you for washing him up. You're such a good big brother." Sakumo praised him, beaming brightly. 

 

Kakashi felt his cheeks redden, and he just nodded. 

 

Ashi helped the boys get dressed, though her son was adamant he put his own clothes on. 

 

Iruka squirmed and whined as he had to wear one of Kakashi's old kimonos while his overalls were thrown into the wash. 

 

A knock was heard at the door as soon as the sash was tied, and the toddler's ears perked at the familiar voice even before he saw his father.

 

"Daddyyyy!" He cried, taking off like a rabbit towards the man, latching on to his leg, before being scooped up into his frantic mother's arms. She held him close and kissed him all over as he complained loudly. 

 

"You foolish baby...you had us so scared…" Kohari squeezed him tight, running her soft hands through his fluffy hair. "Never run off again, understood?" 

 

But Iruka just cried and reached for Kakashi. 

 

"Darling...I think he just wanted to visit his friend." Ikkaku consoled her, seeing exactly what his son wanted.

 

But she was already tearing up, face pressed to her baby's shoulder. 

 

"Iruka...did you want to see Kakashi?" Ikkaku smiled at the wailing child, and at the name, he clammed up, nodding furiously. "That's fine. But next time, you ask us first. And then we will call up Mr. Hatake and ask if Kakashi can play." 

 

The boy nodded, still pouting, bottom lip stuck out. 

 

"Kay." He mumbled, still trying to escape his mother's vice grip. 

 

\--

**[[NEVER NOT | LAUV]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmibkOh25uY) **

~~_For as long as I live and as long as I love_ ~~  
~~_I will never not think about you_ ~~  
~~_From the moment I left, I knew you were the one_ ~~  
~~_And no matter what ever I do_ ~~  
~~_I will never not think about you_ ~~

"Ikkaku…" Sakumo sighed, leaning up against the old maple in the backyard as the wives talked inside with the boys. 

 

"I know." The jonin gave his friend a weak smile. "Kohari's this close to castrating me. I don't think she needs any help." He pinched his thumb and forefinger together. 

 

The white haired man chuckled and shook his head. 

 

"I get it. You're new to this." He cast kind grey eyes on sienna. "You want him to have freedom, but don't know how long the lead should be."

 

Ikkaku blushed, a bit ashamed at his novice parenting. And worse yet, how easily his best friend caught on.

 

"I'm always here for you, you know that." Sakumo took a step forward, gaze warm and inviting. "We're in this together. I want nothing more than to watch our sons grow up to be friends like us." 

 

The younger man's cheeks burned hotly, and he stared at his feet as the jonin was now barely a foot away, pale rugged hands reaching out to take his. His heart shuddered as calloused fingers brushed his tanned ones. 

 

"You promised me that you'd never leave my side. I promised the same. Even if…" He sighed, color warming his own cheeks as he glanced away, thumb brushing over the subtle gold band on his friend's ring finger. "We went separate ways." 

 

Ikkaku swallowed hard, and suddenly gripped Sakumo's hands tightly in his. 

 

"Some paths can't be walked in the light of day." He whispered, voice shaking, his own thumb glancing off the cold metal of his friend's wedding band. "Some can only be seen in dreams."

 

Hot tears burned the corners of his eyes, the salt staining his cheeks as he held his chin up to hide them. But he was soon swept into a heartfelt embrace anyway, Sakumo's strong arms wrapping tightly around him. 

 

"Even in dreams, I'll be at your side, Ikkaku." He murmured into his friend's ear. 

 

The younger jonin only nodded, face hidden in the older's shoulder, hugging him back, even though he felt frail and exposed.  


 

"I know it'll be difficult, but…" Sakumo continued in hushed tones, "See to it that he doesn't chase boys. You'll save him so much suffering, even if it feels cruel to do so." 

 

"I'd never want to put him through the heartache I have now." Ikkaku agreed softly. "You're right." 

 

He lifted stained glass eyes to kind silver. 

 

"If only in dreams."

 

Sakumo smiled tenderly, and nodded once. 

 

"Always." 

 

\--

 

The parents parted ways, Kohari finally soothed and in good spirits again, her earlier anger forgotten at the joy of her son being safe and sound. She quietly apologized to her husband as they made their way back home, Iruka snuggled up in her arms, but he just laughed it off, telling her he'd accept any corporal punishment she had in store for him. 

 

"How about we give Iruka a baby sister instead?" She nudged him coyly, "Maybe then he'd stop wandering off." 

 

Ikkaku blinked at the insinuation, brow raised.

 

"...I'm certainly not opposed to that." He grinned impishly. 

 

"Good." Kohari huffed. "I could use a little girl to help around the house when  _ others  _ don't."

 

The playful banter continued all the way home, ending only when Ikkaku kissed Kohari passionately under the full moon, Iruka tucked away in bed, fast asleep. 

 

"And what if we get another boy?" He grinned, nibbling at her neck. 

 

"Then...we'll just keep trying till we get a girl." Kohari sighed, shivering at the sensation, a smile curling her rosy lips.

 

"Mm. Sounds like a plan." Her husband trailed the kisses lower. 

 

\--

 

"You...remember that?" Iruka mumbled, standing stiffly at Kakashi's door. "...I always...tried to find you when I felt...lost." 

 

The jonin blinked, heart aching.

 

"...I've never felt so lost. So I...found you." The chuunin's eyes welled up, but he held his chin up high so the tears wouldn't fall. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I GUESS IT WAS A FLASHBACK AFTER ALL also  
> GAY DADS GAY DADS GAY DADS GAY DADS GAY DADS GAY DADS GAY DADS GAY DADS  
> i love gay old men i love them pining after each other fuck me UPPP
> 
> ill leave you on a really sad note tho bc im horrid  
> iruka cant bare to see or eat sakuma drops after sakumo dies, and gets sick at the thought of them
> 
> youre welcome
> 
> ITS OKAY EVERYONES GAY IN NINJA HEAVEN I PROMISE IDGAF IF I HAVE TO FFXV THIS. EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY EVENTUALLY EVEN IF THEYRE DEAD


End file.
